Stained Destiny
by 10higginsal
Summary: Welcome to the twenty first century. With the Noah family as global crime lords and the Black Order as the police force. Exorcist Allen Walker is entered into therapy with Doctor Wisely Kamelot to help cope with the increase of crimes in England. Little does Allen know that Wisely himself is a Noah and he's going to be one soon as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and Merry Christmas. To mark my first Christmas on I'm launching the first chapter of my new story Stained Destiny with the Allen x Wisely pairing. The first chapter is combined with the prologue.**

**Prologue**

There once were two brothers, named Mana and Neah. Mana was the older brother, and was completely normal. Neah was the younger brother, and was born a Noah. The Noah are a race of advanced humans, but they were very rare. Only one Noah can be born every century or so. Each Noah can be reborn into someone else if they die.

When the Noah family located Neah he was welcomed into their ranks. Neah was trained to use his powers, and he loved his new family and life. However, Mana became jealous of the Noah family, and tried to convince Neah to turn his back on them. Neah refused as he was incredibly happy for the first time in his life.

Mana wasn't happy about Neah's decision so he went to the Black Order for help. The Noah family and the Black Order had been at war for decades. General Cross was sent to help Mana, and the mission was kept secret except for a few members at the top of the Order.

In the night Mana and Cross snuck into the Ark, the Noah's home. They slaughtered all the Noah in the Ark. The only members to escape were Neah, Road and the Millennium Earl who were out at the time. The remaining Noah flew into a rage. The war intensified going from only a few members of the Black Order being killed to a mass of bodies. The Noah were much stronger than the Exorcists and Generals that worked for the Black Order.

The Earl who was the head of the Noah family decided to undertake a new plan. Overnight all crime networks around the world were over taken by skulls and akuma that worked for the Earl. The Noah family were now in charge of the world of crime. To hit back the Black Order took charge of the police network as well as any spy agencies or organisations such as the FBI. The two sides now began to fight not with guns but with crimes and law.

Over time the Noah members reincarnated. The Black Order had no idea who the new Noah was so they infiltrated lots of high end industries such as politics and business. Until one day everything changed. A new Noah was born. The Noah family desperately searched for their new member but the trial went cold after a few years. The pull was still there but it was muffled. It wasn't until years later they managed to find their fifthteenth member, in a place which they didn't expect.

The Noah family started to plan a way to get their new family member on to their side. However, what none of them expected was the fifthteenth to come to them.

**Chapter 1**

**Everybody's pov**

Allen felt extremely uncomfortable. The black and white waiting room did nothing to soothe his nerves. The plain receptionist sat at her desk tipping something. Her name plate read 'Emma Smith' and she had an average appearance. Her fingers moved quickly as her attention was focused on the computer screen in front of her.

Allen sighed and resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. It had been Lavi and Lena's idea for him to see Doctor Wisely Kamelot the noted psychiatrist and psychologist. Apparently specialist help would encourage him to handle his 'issues'. With the Noah network suddenly increasing their crimes all the Order had been on edge, except for Allen. The fact that he wasn't crying himself to sleep at night had made his friends worried.

So, they had set him up for counselling sessions with the Doctor to 'help him'. Lena's brother Komui was also the head of the English Black Order headquarters, and most of the Europe divisions as well which meant he was in charge of Allen. Komui had ordered him to attend all the weekly sessions, unless he wanted to be put on desk duty for the rest of his life.

Allen hated the idea of someone judging him, and having to confide in a man that he hadn't even met yet. But orders were orders. He had decided to put on his friendly exorcist mask to deal with the scrutiny of the stranger. Hopefully, if he acted like a good little exorcist he would be cleared early and could get back to work.

The door to the Doctor's office was pushed open to reveal a teenager. Allen had to contain his shock to see a boy around his age with the same white hairstyle. The Doctor's eyes were bright gold and Allen's eyes were a light sliver. Both boys had similar white skin, but Allen had a pentagram pattern on his face where as Wisely's face was plain. Wisely's eyes zoned in on Allen immediately. The Doctor's face broke out into a wide smile.

"Doctor Wisely Kamelot, you must be Allen Walker." The Doctor said while walking over and extending a hand. Allen smiled and stood up to shake the hand.

"Yes that's me it's nice to meet you." Allen said as they shook hands. An unexpected tingling feeling happened as they touched hands. The Doctor's smirk increased at the feeling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allen. Please call me Wisely. Your supervisor informed me you may be reluctant to open up to me. But, I can ensure you nothing you say will be released to the general public unless you wish to involve them as well as the Black Order." Wisely said calmly.

"So you won't tell Komui about what I say in our sessions." Allen said narrowing his eyes.

"I won't tell the Black Order anything you say even if it's alarming. Now we need to start the session before the Black Order rings to make sure you're here." Wisely said as he led Allen into his room. Unlike the official reception the room was decorated in light browns and whites. A Japanese theme ran through the room with pictures and statues. Allen sat down on a leather sofa with Wisely sitting opposite him in an armchair. A coffee table separated them with a file on it.

"Would you like something to drink, and yes it is a ploy to get you to relax." Wisely said grinning and Allen smiled back while wondering if Wisely could somehow read his mind.

"No thank you I'm not thirsty. I would rather sit here while you ask me questions that will do nothing except make me feel violated and uncomfortable." Allen said angrily before blushing. He hadn't meant to sound bitchy; after all he was a professional at pretending to be friendly and calm. Something about Wisely though made him feel strangely relaxed and not on edge unlike at the Black Order. Wisely laughed at Allen's remark.

"Well I can assure you that it's not my intention to make you feel bad about our sessions. I skimmed through your file briefly from the Black Order. But, I would rather we go through it together as I prefer to make my own judgements about my clients than read what someone else thinks. In are first few sessions we can go through the file in detail and you can fill in the blanks." Wisely offered and Allen considered the idea.

"I do like the sound of that rather than you judging me based on someone else's opinion. Where do you want to start?" Allen asked.

"Hmm well there is hardly anything on your history before joining the Order, so I thought we could start there." Wisely said.

"Okay well um… for the first part of my life I lived in an orphanage." Allen said nervously.

"That's interesting what was the orphanage like?" Wisely asked curiously.

"Well I was abandoned on the doorsteps of an orphanage in London, Whitechapel. It isn't a nice area if you don't know London." Allen said as he fidgeted.

"I'm from London to so I know the area you're talking about. In fact before my family adopted me I used to live on the streets." Wisely said reassuringly.

"That's horrible!" My life was bad in the orphanage, but at least they fed me occasionally, and I had a place to sleep." Allen said angrily and Wisely grinned again.

"Thanks for your concern, but if you want to discuss my personal life it will have to be after our sessions." Wisely said.

"But, wouldn't that violate some kind of code?" Allen said biting his lip.

"No, in fact in your case I think it would be best to be friends. It would make you feel more comfortable and I like you." Wisely said happily.

"Do you offer this procedure to all your patients?" Allen asked laughing.

"Only the cute British ones." Wisely said and winked causing Allen to laugh even more. "Plus you're not technically a patient, just a person forced into therapy."

"Thanks I'd like to be friends." Allen said grinning which Wisely returned.

"So, let's get back to business, tell me more about the orphanage." Wisely said leaning forward.

"Well it was a small orphanage with tiny funds. I've forgotten the name but the children weren't nice. My arm used to swell up occasional so I got picked on. Luckily it stopped, but the bullying didn't. People would foster me, but there was always something wrong so I was returned soon afterwards." Allen said sadly.

"People can be rotten and I should know. You didn't deserve what those kids and people did to you." Wisely murmured causing Allen to smile.

"Now who's getting emotional." Allen teased causing Wisely to grin. "But it wasn't all misery. I eventually got adopted by my Dad Mana. We travelled all over the world and he home schooled me." Allen said smiling wistfully.

"Sounds nice." Wisely said calmly but he seemed to be a bit on edge at the mention of Mana.

"Yeah it was. Sadly, it didn't last. Mana was obsessed with magic which was ultimately his undoing. One day he decided to do a ritual on me. From what I gather from my next guardian General Cross it was a protection ritual. The magic left me with my scar," Allen said as he gestured towards his face, "and thankfully nothing else. Though I did feel like a part of me was missing for a bit, but it went away."

"That's very interesting. I've always been fascinated by magic. Maybe afterwards if it's okay with you I would like to take a look at you scar in detail." Wisely asked.

"Sure that's fine though we'll have to arrange a date as I have to work after this." Allen said smiling.

"We can exchange phone numbers after this as our session is nearly up." Wisely said.

"Right well… after Mana died I was taken in by General Cross who was a close friend of Mana. I had never met the man before. Cross is a drunk and an womaniser. He constantly dragged me around bars and crime scenes for the majority of my time with him. The other half was spent working to try and pay off his debuts." Allen said angrily, and Wisely could have sworn horns had grown out of his head for a few moments.

"That really is bad and probably child abuse." Wisely growled and Allen nodded miserably.

"He was a member of the Black Order, and was supposedly 'training me' as Mana would have wanted me to join the Black Order. But, personally I believe he just wanted a slave. The highlight of our time together was when I finally was rid of the man. I then joined the Black Order mainly so Cross would not have a reason to track me down again." Allen said and Wisely looked thoughtful.

"Why stay at a place you don't really want to work at then?" Wisely questioned and Allen shrugged.

"It isn't really so bad. I earn enough to live comfortably and at least my jobs interesting with all the crimes recently. However, the crimes are the reason I'm here so it's kind of like a double edged sword in a way." Allen said calmly.

"Oh how have they brought you to my office then?" Wisely asked curiously.

"I guess I just haven't reacted the way the Black Order deems appropriate to the crimes. They want me to cry and mourn people I don't know and I just can't. I'm not Lena who cry's over everything or like Lavi who's fuelled with self-righteous anger. I just don't really feel anything towards the crimes. This has caused my friends to believe I have an emotional blockage that you're supposed to magically heal so I can start crying again." Allen said dryly causing Wisely to laugh.

"Your reaction to the crimes is fairly normal; most people detach themselves from things they see every day. You could have an emotional blockage, but from what I've seen today your emotions are in complete working order." Wisely said grinning.

"Thank you! Can you now go tell my boss that so I don't have to attend these sessions." Allen said exasperated and Wisely pouted.

"I'm offended Walker, you really don't want to see me again?" Wisely asked.

"No I do want to see you again as you're much more interesting than the majority of people I work with. It's just that I find these heart-warming sessions annoying and pointless." Allen said hurriedly.

"Well even if I told Komui you're fine he would probably doubt me and assign you to someone else. And, believe me there is nobody out there like me in this field. They would pull you apart and report every detail back to your bosses. I personally want to spend our sessions together getting to know you and spend time with you outside of our sessions just becoming good friends. Before you know it I'll be the most interesting person you know." Wisely said smirking.

"You're probably right and I can live with attending the sessions." Allen said smiling back.

"And, would you look at that our times over now Allen." Wisely said as he looked at the clock. Allen was shocked at how fast the time had gone. Instead of keeping Wisely at a distance like he had planned he had gotten a new friend instead.

"Wow that went fast here's my number." Allen said and the two boys swapped numbers. "I should be free tomorrow lunch time if that's okay with you." Allen asked nervously and Wisely smiled.

"That's fine we can meet at your work place as I've gotten the address off your boss." Wisely said as he walked Allen out.

"I would like that, see you then." Allen said smiling and Wisely waved goodbye as Allen left.

**Wisely's pov**

I calmly walked into the Earl's office to see him snogging Neah. I coughed to get their attention and they pulled apart to look at me.

"Sorry to interrupt your touching romantic scene but I thought you wanted to hear about Allen." I said folding my arms as Neah slid into a chair. Neah had dark brown hair that stuck up all over the place in both his forms. At the moment he was in his Noah form so he had ash grey skin and the seven Noah stigmas decorated his forehead. His gold eyes stood out against his dark black suit.

The Earl sat behind his desk wearing a top hat and a similar suit. His ash skin stood out against his golden eyes and the Noah stigmas shone on his forehead. He was also in one of the versions of his Noah form, the other one being a large man with big ears.

"Of course we want to know Wisely how did it go?" Neah asked smiling. In our family Neah was the one who was the most relaxed, but he also teased most of us every chance he got. His dark side only ever really came out when any of us was threatened or if Mana was mentioned.

"He's really cool. Luckily for us I don't think his ties to the Order run to deep and he only joined because Cross forced him into it." I stated and the Earl frowned.

"Yes I heard he is Allen's current guardian. Carry on." The Earl ordered.

"Well he lived at a disgusting orphanage till Mana adopted him as we suspected." I said as the two Noah stiffened. "From what I gather he was happy travelling with him. I suspect Mana knew he was a Noah, and the last spell he did was to contain Allen's powers. Allen's completely unaware of being a Noah and doesn't really know anything about us. I didn't search through his mind as I want him to tell me about himself, but I did skim through to make sure he wasn't badly damaged by Cross or Mana. Thankfully, neither thought to put a mental spell on Allen to contain his Noah side." I said.

"Well that's a relief a spell can be reversed easily enough, but mental damage is much harder to repair." Neah said.

"Yes well I'm seeing Allen tomorrow for lunch." I said casually causing Neah and the Earl to smirk.

"Ahh it sounds like Wisely's got a crush on our new member Adam dear." Neah said laughing.

"You may be right Neah he never usually moves this fast with anyone. But, this is a very good thing as it means we can all get to know Allen through Wisely more quickly. I already thought you two would become friends through the fact you have similar backgrounds, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." The Earl said smirking as he and Neah exchanged a look making me scowl. I might already have a slight crush on Allen, but I didn't like how they were teasing me about. Okay maybe I tease them all the time about their relationship, but they're so lovey dovey sometimes it's sickening.

"Yes well my affairs are my own business so please keep out of them." I muttered causing both Noahs to only grin more.

"Oh he didn't deny it. Maybe they're will be another wedding soon as Sheryl only just officially married Tricia. You two I'm sure will have the cutest babies together." Neah said laughing.

"One it is impossible for to boys to have a baby together without using surrogates or adopting. And two keep out of my relationships!" I huffed and I didn't pout or blush.

"Details details." Neah said waving his hand dismissingly. "Plus we're your family it's our job to be nosy and barge into your life. And brother dear I'm just returning the favour of the many times you've teased me about my love life. Plus technically he's my nephew so if you do get married you'll be my official nephew in law as well as The Earl's." Neah said and laughed at the horrified look on my face.

"Now you two settle down." The Earl said as he tried to contain his amusement.

"Yeah yeah so when do I get to meet my nephew?" Neah asked curiously causing the Earl to sigh.

"Neah you know that it would be better to wait than just pop up in Allen's life. We don't want to scare the boy off, and then have to take desperate measures to ensure he comes over to our side." The Earl said causing Neah to pout.

"But, Allen might feel annoyed if he knew you were keeping me the last member of the Walker clan except for him a secret. Plus it will be another way to introduce him into the family if Wisely fails drastically." Neah said.

"Or he might thank us for not introducing you two sooner." I muttered under my breath.

"Neah you have a point. Wisely is there any way you could lightly drop Allen into the fact that he has an Uncle." The Earl asked.

"Well I could say that Neah had a brother called Mana, and because it's not a common name I asked him if they were in any way related. Imagine my shock to find out that they were brothers. Plus Neah really wants to meet Allen and build a relationship up." I said thoughtfully as Neah tried not to jump up and down in his chair.

"That would work and sounds plausible. Wisely I think you should tell Allen as soon as possible. Now go have fun me and Neah are busy." The Earl ordered.

"Yes snogging each other's faces off." I muttered as I left.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter please review and I hope you liked the start of the story. The pairings so far are Lenalee x Lavi, Sheryl x Tricia, The Earl x Neah and future Wisely x Allen. More details about the war will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been to active as I've said in another of my stories I've got exams going on which is really cutting down on writing time. However, I'm writing when I have spare moments to myself.**

**I'm also trialling planning a chapter in bullet points before writing it to try and make the chapters seem less rushed and to include all the bits I want. The City Stained Destiny is set in is made up.**

**Chapter 2**

**Allen's pov**

The city of Fallborough was full of life as people hurried by me as I walked to work with my morning tea in my mug. I passed by countless shops and cafes as a warm breeze blew at me. Summer was nearly here which usually meant more work as people's emotions were heightened leading to more crime. I turned the corner of the high street to get into my workplace.

The Black Order loomed over me in all its impressive might. The building had to be very old and was made out of red brick with an arch leading to a strong wooden door.

The basement of the building housed the forensics team though everyone just called them the scientists. The ground floor was where the ordinary policeman who dealt in small crimes worked. They were mainly called finders and were led by General Froi Tiedoll. Each department in the building had a general as their head apart from the forensics labs. The first floor was taken up by my department and we dealt in either personal or property crimes. Me and my team only worked with personal crimes where as the other half of the department worked in property crimes. We were called exorcists and our General was Klaud Nine. The second floor was used by the anti-terrorism group the Crow and their General was Winter Socalo.

All the departments interacted with each other except for the Crow who liked to keep to themselves. The ground floor also contained the canteen where most people ate and Komui's office and the reception. I walked into the large entrance hall to be greeted by Emilia Galmar.

"Hello Allen how are you doing?" Emilia said beaming.

"Fine like always Emilia." I said as I quickly drank some of my tea. Without my tea I would probably have killed most of the people I work with as I don't function properly at this time in the morning. "How's Timothy doing?" I asked as I forced my face into smile and acted like I cared about her meaningless life. Mana would be so proud at my acting skills.

"He's great!" Emilia said smiling happily while I suppressed the urge to growl at her for being so happy and loud at this Godforsaken time. I instead drank more tea to suppress my 'dark side' as Mana or Cross would call.

Both my dear guardians had gone to awful lengths to get me to act like a gentleman and wear my friendly mask instead of being rude and obnoxious. Personally I don't give a damn but acting good always makes people happier and more likely to treat me well so I had chosen to stick with my mask. The only exception had been Wisely who had made me loose it for our session.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I said bye to Emilia and hurried up the steps to the floor I worked on. I pushed open the door and headed to my desk. The room's floor was carpet but the colour had faded over time leaving behind a dark bluish colour. The walls were a pale white and the windows looked out on to a back alley and to the street I had come down to get here. The room had eleven desks in it, but only nine were occupied due to Daisya and Suman being killed by the Noah a few months ago. Four doors led out of the room one was back to the staircase I came up from, the other to both the girls and boys toilets, the third to a small staffroom just for our floor and the last door to general Klaud's office.

My desk was near Klaud's office so I had to walk past a few desks to reach it. The property crime section were by the stairs and the exorcists consisted of: Miranda Lotto a tall woman with dark circles under her brown eyes and brown hair, Arystar Krory 3rd a man with black and white hair and vampire like looks, Mr Bookman a old man with one pointed strand of jagged black hair and dark black make up around his black eyes, Noise Marie a man with cocoa brown skin and red hair in braids and Chaozii Han a man with more muscles than brain power with brown hair and eyes.

I took my seat behind my wooden desk that was neatly organised and logged into my computer. I looked up to find Lavi and Lena looking at me from their desks and Kanda looking bored behind his. Me, Lavi, Lena and Kanda made up the sector of exorcists that dealt in personal crime. Lavi has bright orange hair that sticks up with green eyes though one was covered with an eyepatch. Lena has green hair pulled back in pigtails and violet eyes. Kanda has dark blue hair pulled back in a long ponytail and dark brown eyes. All of us wore the official exorcist uniform which consisted of black clothes with a sliver emblem on them. Each department wears a different uniform to show the different sectors in the Black Order.

I got to work looking over the recent string of murders on my computer while drinking my tea. I could feel my feelings of hostility start to go away as the tea kicked in lightening my mood. I got up to refill my tea in the staffroom and Lavi and Lena followed me.

"Hey Allen how did your appointment go?" Lena asked friendly as she and Lavi sat down on blue sofa in the room and I made my drink using the small kitchen area.

"It went well though I still think their pointless. I can handle my feeling fine." I said while narrowing my eyes at Lavi and Lena.

"We know you think that Allen, but we know that the sessions will benefit you." Lavi said as he reached out and took Lena's hand.

"If you say so, though I do like Wisely he's cool." I said calmly and Lavi and Lena exchanged relieved looks. I decided to let my feelings of resentment go last night as Lavi and Lena were part of the small group of people I could actually stand in the Order. They were also my only real friends and it would be annoying to have to find new friends. "How's your relationship going anyway?" I asked to change the subject of the conversation.

"Good so far though we still haven't told Komui." Lavi said

"Or Bookman and both of them hate the idea of either of us get involved with other people for different reasons." Lena said sadly.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure something out." I said and they nodded smiling. We were then suddenly interrupted by Klaud Nine. Klaud Nine has long blond hair with a scar running down part of her face which is mainly covered by her fringe. She's wearing the General's uniform that is black with a gold emblem.

"There's been another murder I've sent the location to the car's satnav system. Finish up and meet me and Kanda there." She ordered before leaving.

"Right I'll get my tea to go it's my time to drive." I said grinning as Lavi and Lena groaned. My driving terrified them as I drove really fast but I haven't ever had an accident due to my reflexes. We headed down to car with Lavi and Lena silent for once due to fear. I smiled as I got it to the black Ford Fiesta and started the ignition. I was delighted to see the crime was far away which meant I could drive longer. From the looks of horror Lavi and Lena were giving me from the back seat they had realised it to.

"Why isn't one of you sitting in the front?" I asked sweetly.

"Everybody knows the backseat is the safest place in a car." Lavi sated causing me to laugh.

"Oh please my drive is brilliant." I said grinning as I hit the roads taking every turn at impossibly high speeds and zipping around cars.

"If you mean brilliantly dangerous I would agree with you." Lavi said nervously.

"Life's not fun without danger and I passed my driving test first time so I have no idea what you are complaining about." I said smirking.

"It was probably because the driving tester was scared you would kill him or her if you took the test again." Lena replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys have nothing to complain about I drive faster in my Ferrari 488." I said as I sailed past the docks and towards the outskirts of the city.

"How the hell did you afford one of them?" Lavi asked as he tried to sound unimpressed.

"Poker pays better than my salary so I can buy whatever I want. I just work here for kicks and your lovely company Lavi and Lena." I said as I laughed at their faces of terror and confusion as they tried to work out if I was lying or not. I could make more than enough money to live on from Poker if I wanted to quit my job but, I would probably die of boredom without something to do. "We're here." I sang out as I parked the car.

"Thank God." Lavi said as he pushed open the door and kissed the ground. "Dear sweet pavement I thought when I got in that car I would die an early death and my looks and humour would be wasted."

"Oh get over yourself." I said in amusement as Lavi got up and we headed towards the crime scene.

**Lena's pov**

I smiled as I watched Allen and Lavi bantering back and forth as we approached the crime scene. But the sight that met me wiped it off my face. Before us was a body hanging from a tree I recognised the limp shape as the man we wanted to question over the rape and torture of his wife. Clearly the Noah had gotten to him first. His insides lay on the ground he hung over, but there were not cuts on the body just blood stains which were also around his mouth and on the floor. He had no top on but jeans on. It was a horrible sight.

"Cause of death?" Allen asked as he walked forward to address Johnny the medical examiner who wore a white coat over his ordinary clothes. Johnny's brown hair was held back in a ponytail and his face was obscured by his thick glasses. Allen was completely calm and not even slightly rattled by the scene. My feelings of worry for him intensified as he should be reacting to these crimes. Lavi got angry, I cried, Klaud focused her anger into her work and even Kanda stopped to bow his head to the victims.

Allen though didn't feel like we do and even though he has never said so I believe he may empathise with killers. Not in the Black Order cases but in the cases where the Noah kill off anybody who displeases them or does something out of line. That's why me and Lavi decided he needed therapy to help cope with his issues and to channel them better. Klaud knew but kept it quiet as well as Komui to avoid people treating Allen differently. I shook myself out of my thoughts at the sound of the word 'magic'

"It appears the Noah are behind this as all their kills involve a form of magic energy which you can detect and the akuma and skull crimes don't usually." Johnny said nervously as he bagged the organs. I missed how the guy had died but it was fairly obvious somebody had removed his organs one by one while he was hanging up. This must have caused him to vomit blood over himself.

How can someone do this to another person? Yes the guy was vile for his crimes but surely prison would have been better. The Noah family are out of line with their actions.

"We'll have to tell the public there has been another mysterious death as we can't have them finding out about magic." Klaud said and we nodded. Magic was kept secret from the public at all costs to protect them. Magic was highly dangerous and the whole clan of Noah wielded their own brand which left signatures behind for brief amounts of time. Reever would probably be able to tell us once he got the reading back which Noah had committed the crime from their signature. We didn't know anything about the Noah so we had labelled each signature with a number to tell them apart. My guess was number three had committed the crime as it was his or her style.

"Spread out and look for evidence if you find some bag it using gloves. Reever will go over everything other than the body when we get back." Klaud ordered as we all filled out to look around. The scientist team consisted of Johnny and Reever. Johnny handled bodies while Reever handled any other evidence and magic samples. We really should have more scientists but the branch's money is tight. I doubted there would be any evidence as the Noah didn't leave any unless they wanted to which was always near the body. However, we had to hope one day one of them would slip up so the nightmare could be over.

**Allen's pov**

I sighed as I drank my fifth cup of tea today and stared at my computer. Except for the body and it's organs no evidence was found except for the magic signature which was identified as the third Noah's one. Everybody knew there wouldn't be evidence unless the Noah wanted to lead us on a goose chase or game as they called.

I couldn't figure the Noah out. On the one hand they were all ruthless killers and masterminds of crime. But on the other hand they usually killed off anybody who committed awful crimes like rapists or abusers. They seemed to live by a code of ethics that were different to everyone else's but still a form of twisted justice in their own way. I also felt weird whenever the Noah topic came up bu,t I could never grasp the emotion I felt as it slipped away whenever I tried to find out what it was. I glanced at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was almost lunch time. I quickly finished off my tea before getting up to leave.

"Hey Allen are you coming down with us to the canteen." Lena asked smiling.

"No Lena I'm meeting someone for lunch." I said politely as I headed down the stair with her and Lavi.

"Oh who?" Lavi asked.

"A friend." I said as I didn't think they would approve of me seeing Wisely outside of our therapy sessions. "Bye guys." I said quickly as I walked out the door before they could ask any other questions. Thankfully Emilia was on her break to leaving the reception empty for me to walk past without stopping. Wisely was waiting outside for me he wasn't wearing a suit this time and instead wore jeans and a white t-shirt. He was just as hot as before and I quickly had to stop my thoughts from going down that road. Being friends with my therapist was weird enough without bringing romantic feelings in to it.

"Hey Allen." Wisely said grinning as I walked over to meet him as he leaned against the wall.

"Hi Wisely I've got an hour and there's a nice café around the corner if you want to go there." I said smiling.

"Sure that sounds great though I would have preferred longer." Wisely said as we walked towards the café.

"Well sadly I only have an hour long lunch break so you'll have to wait for our next therapy session to see me." I said as we entered the café that was decorated with wooden floorings and white walls. The tables were made out of white plastic and the seats were made from red leather. We waited in the queue to place an order.

"You never know we could meet sooner." Wisely said as we inched closer to the front of queue.

"You mean seeing me more than twice this week isn't enough for you?" I said in surprise as I felt a warm feeling which I quickly tried to squash. Wisely laughed at my question.

"Allen seeing you every single day wouldn't be enough for me." Wisely said grinning as I blushed. Thankfully, we reached the till before I was forced to reply.

"Hello can I have an earl grey tea please with two sugars and milk and a big breakfast meal please. Wisely what do you want?" I said smiling as I tried to get rid of my blush while acting like it didn't exist.

"I'll have the same as Allen." Wisely said and the waitress nodded and took down our order and gave us a number. I sat down near the window with Wisely as we waited for our order.

"They bring us everything we order here to cut down on queue time as the café is so popular." I told Wisely as our teas were put in front of us.

"That's cool I wouldn't have ever thought of coming to this café if it wasn't for you." Wisely said smiling as he drank some tea.

"Yes well it isn't really famous but it's popular with most of the people living and working in this area. Now tell me more about you seeing as how you already know about my background." I said.

"Well if you insist as I was saying in our session I lived on the streets. Life was bad but then my dad Sheryl Kamelot adopted me into the wealthy Kamelot family. I love my family their awesome but barking mad. Road my little sister is obsessed with dolls despite being sixteen and my Uncle Tyki tends to sleep around with anyone he pleases while switching roles between being a high class gentleman to a coal miner. My Dad has really big issues which nobody can even imagine before meeting him and my mum may be the only sane person on our family tree. I also have a large extended family that makes the Adams Family look like angels." Wisely said.

"They sound amazing the most I have for family is an annoying guardian that swans off to other countries at a moment's notice and burdens me with tons of debuts." I said as I kept the sad tone out of my voice.

"Well I wasn't sure how to mention this before but one of my extended family members Neah had a brother called Mana and I only remembered this after our session. I know it's unlikely but there are only a few Mana's and Neah's out there. And before Neah changed his name to Neah Millennium after he got married to Adam he was called Neah Walker. There may be a chance you're related to him." Wisely said excitedly while my head tried to progress his words. It would be amazing to have an Uncle I have never met before but the chances were low.

"It would be cool if we were related but we would probably have to meet and I wouldn't want to put any pressure on any of your family." I said as our meal was put in front of us.

"It wouldn't be a burden Neah would surely love to meet you and I can arrange a meeting as he's in town at the moment as our family is having a reunion." Wisely said grinning.

"Well okay then that sounds good, I can give you my flat's address to meet up in as it would be better and more private." I offered.

"That would be great I can come along to so you have some back up if Neah turns out to be an axe murderer." Wisely offered.

"I would appreciate that and we better eat before our food gets cold." I said as we tucked in and started to chat about things. When we finished we had about twenty minutes left.

"Can I see your scar more closely." Wisely asked randomly causing me to blink.

"Sure." I said as he leaned over and traced my scar line causing the pleasant tingling sensation to return. I tried not blush as I felt his hot breath on my face.

"It's a fascinating mark and I can almost feel the magic coming from it." Wisely said as he drew back and I suppressed the disappointed feeling I had at him pulling away.

"Thanks I guess. I think we should be going as I need to work." I said as we got up and left the café.

"I'll text you tonight with a date for the meeting though Saturday would be good." Wisely said and I nodded Saturday and Sunday were the only days I had off.

"Well goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye Allen." Wisely said grinning and I walked back to the Order it was Tuesday now and Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

**Wisely's pov**

I smiled as I watched Allen walk away he was just to perfect. I would definitely have to make a move soon as God knows he wouldn't. I was glad he had agreed to let me be there with Neah as all though he hadn't ever killed anyone with an axe or would ever dream of hurting Allen I didn't want him stealing away Allen from me.

I could clearly feel the spell Mana had put on Allen through touching the mark which was a pleasant experience for both of us. The spell did suppress Allen's Noah side and it would take a few people to remove it without killing themselves as Mana had done by using too much power. But if everything went to plan soon we would have our fifthteenth member with us where he belonged and not in the filthy clutches of the Black Order. It was clear to me without even steeping into Allen's mind he was getting bored of the place with only our recent murders spicing it up for him.

I think it's time to start a game with the Order.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Personal Crime: Offenses against the Person - These are crimes that result in physical or mental harm to another person.**

**Property crime: Offenses against Property - These are crimes that do not necessarily involve harm to another person. Instead, they involve an interference with another person's right to use or enjoy their property.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just finished my psychology homework so I'm starting this chapter in between pieces. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followings!**

**Chapter 3**

**Everyone's pov**

Allen sighed as he saw Lavi and Lena sitting on his desk as he made his way back into his office. Thankfully nobody else was back yet.

"How did you make a friend?" Lavi asked as Allen swiped a ton of Kanda's files off his desk to sit down opposite them.

"You know I'm not as antisocial as you two seem to think." Allen said folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"The last time we tried to make you socialise you poured boiling water over the host for talking to loud." Lena pointed out.

"Will you please stop bringing that incident up I had a headache and the water was just warm." Allen said rolling his eyes.

"Yes well the point is we were just surprised you're being more social and not killing people or injuring them in the process." Lavi said.

"Maybe it's the Doctor." Lena said suddenly as she clapped her hands together in understanding.

"What?" Allen spluttered while he wondered if Lena was more intelligent than he had assumed.

"I bet that Wisely guy is not just helping you with your feelings but connecting to people to." Lenalee said.

"You are so right." Lavi said. "That must be it."

"So who is he or she?" Both Lena and Lavi said together curiously.

"That's none of your business and stop talking together it's creepy." Allen said as Lena and Lavi pouted. The office door then slammed open.

"Beansprout get the hell off my desk." Kanda yelled out as he stormed in.

"Oh no." Lavi and Lena said together again and giggled as Allen glared at them while staying put.

"Why should I idiot I don't see your name carved into it." Allen shot back as their colleagues started to gather around the scene.

"You even shoved my work off that's it Beansprout prepare to die." Kanda said menacingly as he grabbed a ruler and waved it at Allen.

"What are you five who says 'prepare to die' anymore. And did you downgrade your beloved sword to ruler because you needed the pawn shops money to pay for a brain that still obviously doesn't work because my name is Allen you wanker." Allen said as he graciously slid off the desk to go face to face with Kanda.

"Mugen is being repaired much like you're going to need to be when I'm finished with Beansprout." Kanda said as he lunged forward to poke Allen in the chest. Allen then grabbed the other end of the ruler while Kanda tried to pull away.

"Oh so your sword's a broken piece of junk like you, you sound like a broken record Beansprout Beansprout Beansprout my name is Allen Walker I can't understand how your think skull cannot get the message across. Even Chaozii can manage to call me by my name and he's basically one step away from being a monkey." Allen said as Chaozii yelled out something that was forgotten as the ruler snapped and all hell broke loose.

Kanda lunged forwards to hit Allen who quickly dodged and punched Kanda in the stomach who responded by trying to kick Allen's legs so he would fall over. Allen neatly jumped and grabbed Kanda's arm to push him on to the floor.

"Yu Kanda and Allen Walker stop fighting right this moment and come to my office." Klaud shouted as she marched into the fight and separated them. She then dragged the protesting exorcists to her office and slammed the door leaving the office life to return to normal.

**Klaud's pov**

I glared at the two exorcists across the desk. Allen was stubbornly looking out the window while Kanda was glaring holes into the floor. Both Kanda and Allen were my top exorcists with nobody else in the department managing to better their scores. However, they fought like cat and dog if left alone without a strong influence to stop their egos clashing. I could only thank God Mugen wasn't here or Allen probably would have ended up destroying the office again by using the furniture as weapons.

"I don't care who started the fight or what it was about. You two know better." I said as I let the guilt start to take place. I knew Allen was going through therapy and Kanda should really be there to. I had after all read both their files and listened to Cross and Tiedoll's advise on how to deal with their charges.

"Sorry Miss Klaud." Allen muttered which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No you're not but I appreciate the gesture. Please try to behave guys you know when you fight it makes our department look bad and we're the ones who should be setting the example. Now before all this mess I wanted to talk to you both personally about the Noah crimes as you know you're both the best here so I want your feedback on want I'm going to tell you." I said.

"Yes Miss." Allen said as he finally looked at me and Kanda did the same.

"In the past we have only dealt primarily with akuma and skull attacks which the Noah ordered which you know. However, now they themselves are carrying out crimes with their own particular flair. Never before have we seen so many killings so soon after each other. Even in their games they kill less people." I said as I let my words sink in.

"So there picking up their killings so what?" Kanda said as he folded his arms. "All that matters is we catch them."

"You're being an idiot as usual Kanda we can't catch them if we don't understand why they are doing what they are doing. In a way it's like the increase in crime is their way of getting our attention." Allen said thoughtfully as Kanda glared at him.

"That's what I thought, though if they wanted attention in the past they would just start a game this many deaths is out of character with the profile we have on them." I said as my thoughts returned back to the problem which was giving me sleepless nights. The clock ticked by as we sat in silence why we pondered it. "Go home you two get some rest I have a feeling you're both are going to need it." I said eventually and they both nodded both exiting. I then finally let my composure slip as I put my head in my hands. We couldn't catch them nobody ever did and I knew it would only get worse instinctively.

**Road's pov**

I dropped my school bag in the entrance of the Noah mansion and quickly pulled my blue hair out of the ponytail causing it spring up into spikes. I let my power run over my body darkening my skin to grey, my hair to navy and my violet eyes to gold. The Noah stigmas also decorated my forehead. The school uniform was the only thing I particularly liked about the pit I was assigned to each day except the weekend.

"Yo Road." Wisely said grinning as he walked through the door and lazily stretched as his skin turned grey as well as his eyes turning gold.

"Wisely how was work? Did you see Allen? Can I meet him soon?" I asked as I rushed over and hugged him.

"Calm down Road." Wisely said laughing as he hugged me back. "Yes I did see Allen today we went to lunch together. Work was good and I'm in the process of manipulating a politician to vote the way we want him to. As for meeting Allen that may take some time depending on how he gets along with Neah and if anything goes wrong." Wisely said and I pouted as I let go of him.

"No fair I want to meet him to." I said as I pulled my best puppy dog face that nobody could resist.

"Fine Road you can meet him after Neah I promise just please stop looking like that." Wisely said looking alarmed as I giggled. The look always worked especially on dad and Wisely. "I need to see the Earl." Wisely said as we started to head towards his office.

"Oh what about?" I asked.

"Starting a game with the Order." Wisely said grinning as I started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay that sounds great it's been ages since we last played." I sang out as I pushed open the Earl's door after knocking briefly. The Earl looked up from his paperwork and eyed us curiously.

"What's got you two so excited?" Millene asked curiously.

"Well Wisely thinks it would be a good idea to start a game." I said smiling and Wisely nodded.

"What a lovely idea I'm sure everyone will be delighted. What brought this on though?" The Earl asked grinning.

"Well Allen's getting bored of work and we're not being a good family if we don't help our youngest out when he's in need." Wisely said smirking.

"Well I'll just have to tell everyone at Dinner then." The Earl said and we all grinned.

**Allen's pov**

I chucked my keys on to the table underneath a mirror in the entrance of my flat behind me was my coat rack. The floor like the rest of the apartment was made out of solid woods. The walls were painted white as well. I pushed open the white door to my living room my TV took up space on the wall with a cabinet underneath it with DVDs in it. My bookshelves were on either side of the TV with my leather couch facing them with my coffee table in the middle over a rug. My laptop was on the table charging and the book I was reading.

I made my way to the Kitchen which was black and white and modern. A glass dining table took up room with leather seats around it. I turned on the kettle and started making tea. My flat was always spotless due to me being a bit of a neat freak and not letting ANYONE over the doorstep. But now I had I. Wisely was really changing my lovely anti-social bubble as Lena or Lavi would call it.

The kettle went off interrupting my thoughts. I wandered into my front room and opened my laptop to the blank page I had been staring at for days. Well it wasn't exactly blank it did have 'chapter one' typed on it after all. I had always wanted to write and ideas always came easily to me but now I was getting serious about it I couldn't bring myself to type up anything. I felt my phone buzz and I glanced down to see Wisely had texted me.

**Wisely**

**Hey how are you doing?**

**Allen**

**I'm fine just thinking really.**

**How are you?**

**Wisely**

**I'm good.**

**I wish I had time to think I'm at dinner with my family and after the initial exciting news. My cousins have started a food fight and even Adam can't calm the situation down its manic.**

**Allen**

**That sounds fun.**

**Wisely**

**I guess but I'd rather be at your flat with you.**

**Allen**

**I have a spare room if you want it.**

**Wisely **

**Tempting offer but hopefully after we get some issues sorted out everyone will drift back to their respective countries and at least only Road and dad will pester me.**

**Allen**

**You'll miss them.**

**Wisely**

**Maybe.**

**Gotta go now I've got your details so I'll bring Neah to see you on Saturday around two pm.**

**Allen**

**Sure that's fine see you then**

I said as I texted back smiling and then quickly shook my head. What was the matter with me I didn't do romance or social situations. But now I had let's face it a colossal crush on Wisely and I had pretty much offered to let him move in with me.

"Oh I need to go to bed." I said out loud as I downed my Tea and shut the laptop. I washed the mug out before heading into my black and white bathroom to brush my teeth. I entered my bed room and got changed into my black pajamas after neatly putting away my work clothes. I got under the covers of my cream bedding after closing my curtains which led to a balcony with the view of the city stretching before it. I switched on the TV that was in the corner of my room to see an episode of Midsomer Murders was playing on ITV. I watched the episode before falling asleep.

**Everyone's pov**

Everyone was crowding around a letter the words were made of blood and the paper was made of flesh. Chaozii was throwing up in the toilet all ready. The writing was clear:

'Hello Black Order it's been not to long since our last killings but far too long between our last games! Did you know you have something precious of ours which we want back? Well now you do here's a clue it's not what you expect at all. But enough of that matter we'll get what belongs to us soon. However, before then it's time for a little game. We're even being nice the body's in the lake and the clues in it. Maybe you can stop us but you probably won't. Lots of hate the Noah Family'

"We've done a search of the lakes and we found the body. There really isn't a crime scene though so the body's been taken down to the basement." Toma a finder said nervously.

"Right Kanda and Allen you're with me Lavi and Lena I want you investigating anything we have on the victim." Klaud snapped as Allen and Kanda quickly followed her downstairs. The morgue was all shiny surfaces and a man lay on the table. His skin was ghostly pale and his veins were black and stood out. The man had a giant slash down his stomach exposing his insides that Reever was currently studying. The man had brown hair and his eyes were wide and completely black.

"He didn't die from drowning. When they found him he was completely fine no markings or anything just those black veins and eyes. He had a pathogen inside him which seemed to do the damage like the others before. The pathogen isn't contagious or we would have stopped you coming in. The man tripped into the river while he was scratching at his throat. The virus complete took over and destroyed him before he could drown." Reever stated.

"Thank you Reever send him to the lab to be studied like the other Noah victims." Klaud ordered before marching out with Kanda and Allen following behind her. The next stop was Johnny's office where he had tons of high tech equipment doing scans of any evidence.

"What have you got Johnny?" Klaud asked.

"The victim's name was Kyle Peterson he was suspected in multiple backstreet dealings of drugs. Number Sixes magic signature is clearly present inside the body as you know that Noah tends to kill people with pathogens." Johnny said.

"They said in the note there would be a clue for the next target." Allen said.

"Yes well it was umm written on a piece of paper which the pathogen obviously protected in his body till we found him you can see it on the screen." Johnny said pointing.

'Tick tock goes the clock another bomb goes off. I know who's bought the bomb and where they're going to plant it. Such a shame you don't know or do you? It's all in the files with cobwebs over them but do beware of the spider's bite. With hate Number Thirteen.'

"This one isn't about murder it's about a bomb going off." Kanda stated.

"Well done idiot, do you remember the case from awhile back with bomber the people called him the Spider." Allen said.

"Good work guys I'll have both your team and the other team working on this." Klaud said as they walked out and took the lift up. "Now get to work."

**Klaud's pov**

I walked into Komui's office the other generals were already present minus Cross.

"Okay let's get this meeting underway." Komui said as he leaned forward his glasses glinting in the light. Komui was a thin man who dressed in white and covered his purplish hair with a hat.

"There's a traitor, the Noah know things that would be impossible for them to know without help from the inside." I said calmly.

"Are you sure Klaud?" Tiedoll asked. He was a tall man with bushy hair and glasses.

"Yes the note today confirmed my suspicions." I said.

"Well it's not anyone from my department." Socalo said he was a burly man with black hair and brown eyes.

"It doesn't matter whose department the traitors in we need to start tightening up our security right now all departments can access each other's files we need to restrict this unless it's vital. Hopefully this will help stop the traitor we'll also launch an investigation into all our members to make sure they're loyal. I'm sure we'll find the traitor." Komui said.

"My exorcists will fully cooperate with you but remember we're handling the Noah and time is precious." I said.

"So will my finders and obviously Socalo's team will as they have nothing to hide as well as all the other staff." Tiedoll said and Komui nodded.

"Thank you now please get back to work." Komui said.

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the favourites, followings and reviews. For all purposes of continuing the story I'm ignoring most of the new D Gray Man chapters unless I can fit some of the information in.**

**Chapter 4**

**Komui's pov**

"So Allen can you briefly go over your background for me?" I asked as Allen sat in the chair opposite me. I was interviewing all the exorcists while the Generals went over the other members of the Black Order.

"Sure Komui but you already know all this so I don't really see the point. I was raised in an orphanage which wasn't particularly nice till my dad Mana adopted me. He died after a few years due to casting a magic ritual on me. Cross found me shortly afterwards and took me in. We travelled for a bit like me and Mana did while Cross raked in debuts that I was forced to pay off. Finally when I was sixteen he sent me back to the UK to get all my qualifications and start at the Black Order. I officially joined when I was eighteen and I have been here for roughly a year and I'm going to be twenty this year." Allen said calmly which confirmed his history and all we knew on him. I didn't think Allen or any of the exorcists were traitors but precautions had to be taken.

"How is your therapy going?" I asked and Allen scowled.

"Fine though I don't need help I can deal with my emotions without help." Allen said glaring.

"You may not think so now but Lavi and Lena are concerned about you and you seem to be displaying your emotions through angry exchanges with Kanda-"

"I did that before the stuff with the Noah. Kanda is a dick we've never gotten on." Allen said passionately.

"That may be the case but therapy will be good for dealing with your past as well. Lena tells me you have some resentment towards Cross for his techniques in raising-"

"More like using me as a personal piggy bank." Allen said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Raising you and therapy can help with that." I said continuing on from my last sentence. The other reason Lena had been concerned was Mana and how Allen may have not properly dealt with his death but, if I said that to Allen I knew he would storm out.

"Anyway let's get back to the interview, how is you're relationships going with your colleagues?" I said brightly.

"Good I suppose though I have 'anger management issues' with Kanda." Allen said making air quotes. "Lena and Lavi is great and all the other side of the office is friendly enough though Chazoii and me don't really get on. General Klaud is great even though she also agreed to my therapy sessions. The other department are also very nice and I like working here."

"That's good you started at the same time as Lavi, Miranda, Krory and Chazoii in your office as well as quite a few other people in different parts of the Black Order has anyone seemed a bit well for the better term of the word shifty to you?" I asked and Allen frowned as he thought.

"No everyone seems really dedicated to their job and helping people nobody really stands out. Why?" Allen asked looking curious.

"We think there is a traitor in the Black Order which is why we're interviewing people under the cover of getting new data to add to your files." I explained.

"Okay but if it's undercover why are you telling me?" Allen questioned.

"I'm telling all the exorcists after interviewing you to keep an eye out to. The Order is far too large to keep track of everyone with just the Generals on the lookout for traitors and as exorcists you all have the best experience for spotting any potential traitors." I said and Allen nodded in understanding.

"I'll keep a lookout. How many therapy sessions do I have to attend before I can stop them?" Allen said.

"We went over this before Allen once a week on a Monday for at least four months adding up to around twenty sessions or until Doctor Kamelot says you're fine." I answered as Allen got up to leave. "Give Lena my love." I shouted as he headed to the door and I pretended not to hear the muttered comment of being a super protective and controlling brother.

**Allen's pov**

I sighed as I sat down at my desk and looked over the death toll of the Spider's bomb attacks. The Spider was an infamous bomber he was mainly active two years ago around the time I was finishing up my official training. Thankfully the spider had stopped before the deaths reached high figures but most people were still scarred for life. The investigation had been handled by the terrorist team the Crow but as the Noah family fell under our jurisdiction they had passed over all the case files to us as they focused on different issues. My team was focusing on the Spiders profile and the victims while the other half of the exorcist focused on the bomb site links and possible connections.

The Spider had targeted many high profile events and among the dead were many rich people. The notes on one of the victim's profiles caught my eye. 'The deceased had shown signs of being involved in crime but nothing was ever proven against him.' The man had dark brown hair with brown eyes, pale skin and was named Marc. His wife Claire had died shortly before he had come to the Order's attention. Marc had used his influence as a priest to land a TV slot on Channel Five asking for money donations in exchange for spiritual healings and blessings. The Earl the head of the Noah family had been suspected to personally have approached Marc after his wife's death to get him to agree to his new ideals. Marc had a younger sister in law called Moor who had died shortly after the death of Marc.

If the Spider had targeted Marc it disproved the Order's theory of him working for the Noahs. Or did it? After all the Noah ruthlessly killed off anybody who betrayed them or disobeyed them. Maybe Marc had decided to turn away from crime resulting in the Spider being dispatched to bomb the event he was attending and kill him. The Spider could have used magic to specifically lock the bomb on to Marc causing his death and still making the bombing look routine. If my guess was true then maybe there were more people specifically targeted by the Spider and the other bombs were just a distraction from the Spiders real job as an assassin. I scanned the other files and quickly found two other names with suggested criminal links, a Chomesuke and Eliade. I got up and knocked on Klaud's door and entered.

"Allen what is it?" Klaud asked as she looked up from her computer which she was using to type up reports.

"I think I found a link between victims some of them had known or suspected links to the Noah family and the others appear more random. But they could also have links to the Noah family that weren't apparent or they were used to cover up the Spider's tracks." I explained as I sat down and put the files on the desk.

"I see." Klaud said frowning as she flicked through the files. "Krory used to date Eliade and he only found out about her links to the Noah family after he joined resulting in their break up. He told me in private and we were gathering evidence on her. Your Spider theory may be correct and it would explain how only really specific people who all fit the rich profile are targeted and not many people died but instead were injured." Klaud said thoughtfully.

"If I'm right then anyone with suspected links to the Noah could be in danger of being blown up or risking the Noah family's identity in some way." I said and Klaud nodded.

"I'll alert the other exorcist to focus on the victims as we don't know when the Spider will strike. I assume Komui told you about the security threat," she said as I nodded, "well I don't want to make it widespread knowledge as not to alert the Noah family or the Spider early."

"I'll keep it under wraps and try and narrow down the search pool with the others." I said as I caught Klaud's hidden meaning.

"Good hopefully we'll be able to pinpoint the Spiders next target." Klaud said as I left to head back to my desk to go over the database we had on potential akuma and skulls as well as the confirmed ones. Klaud would message the other exorcists the new information through the golem email system to save time which we needed as the database was huge and life constantly got in the way of work.

**Saturday**

I quickly moved around the kitchen making dinner for Wisely and Neah the rest of the week had both flown by and dragged. The database list had been reduced to fifty-five which were closely being watched by finders. Wisely and me had continued to text backwards and forwards and I was looking forward to seeing him again. However, I was also nervous about the butterfly feeling he gave me and the prospect of meeting Neah. The doorbell rang sending a jolt down my spine. I took a deep breath before heading over to the door. I pushed open the door to see Wisely and a guy who looked very similar to Mana. He had dark brown hair which was spiky and short with light brown eyes and a slight tan.

"Hey Allen this is my distant Uncle Neah." Wisely said smiling.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said smiling as I forced any nerves I felt to the back of my mind.

"It's great to meet you once Wisely told me about you I immediately wanted to meet you." Neah said grinning as he gave me a hug which surprisingly wasn't to awkward seeing I had just met him.

"Me to." I said smiling as he pulled away. "Please come in I've nearly finished cooking Dinner it's Beef Casserole. Have a seat in the living room." I offered as I stepped back to let them in before closing the door.

"Do you need any help?" Neah asked as he followed me in to the Kitchen area while Wisely sat down in the living room.

"Yes thanks can you set the table please?" I said.

"Sure. My husband Adam did some research on Mana after he heard there was a chance we were related through him." Neah said as he put the plates down.

"What did he find?" I asked biting my lip.

"We are related. Don't think Adam's weird for researching you he's very protective of our family." Neah explained.

"Its fine I understand I work in the Black Order and I know it's best to make sure people are okay before you let them near your family." I said causing Neah to smile.

"Yeah that's true. Look I might as well come out with it I want to be a part of your life. Wisely might have already told you but our family is large some blood related most adopted and over the years more and more people have been added to it. I would like to take on the role as an Uncle in your life." Neah said looking at me square in the face. I felt my emotions swirl within me causing me to smile.

"I'd like that a lot." I said causing Neah to grin.

"The Casserole is ready." I called out and Wisely came in smirking and I had the sneaking suspicion he somehow knew what me and Neah had been talking about. We all sat down to eat.

"So Allen I heard you work for the Black Order as an exorcist from Wisely. What's it like?" Neah asked.

"It's alright I like solving crimes and I have a few friends in the Order." I said shrugging.

"I've heard the crime rate is going up." Neah said and I nodded.

"There has been an increase though I'm not supposed to talk about." I explained.

"The Order made me sign a confidentiality agreement to not discuss any details Allen tells me." Wisely said grinning at Neah who pouted.

"No fair I want to know more but I understand." Neah said as he shot Wisely a look.

"Anyway how does this whole family thing work?" I said changing the subject and they both immediately perked up.

"Well I'm married to Adam who is the head of the family. Tyki and Sheryl are brothers and my distant cousins making me dear Wisely's Uncle to, though we have no blood ties as him and his sister Road are both adopted by Sheryl and his wife Tricia. Then there are the twins Debitto and Jasdero more commonly known as Jasdevi and Lulubell who were adopted by the Earl together at an orphanage but they don't call him Dad or anything unlike Wisely and Road. Skin, Maashiima, Fiidora, Toraido and Maitora are all distant cousins." Neah explained.

"Well I know you two mentioned you had a large family but I didn't think it would be that big." I said slightly dazed as Neah and Wisely laughed.

"Yeah there is a lot of us including you now but it doesn't seem so big as most of the family constantly travels for their jobs. Only me, Road, Neah and Adam really stay at the large family home due to Road still attending an all-girls private school and me working in the area. Neah and Adam just can't stand being apart enough to travel often. We only really see the whole family together at celebrations or when something important happens." Wisely explained.

"There's a gathering going on now but most of us are still doing jobs around the gathering. It will be awhile till we're all in same room or even house as some jobs mean our relatives have to stay in different accommodations." Neah said.

"What do you all do?" I asked curiously.

"Well as you know Wisely working in psych- shit is that the time Adam going to kill me I promised to make it back in time for date night. Allen Wisely will give you my number please feel free to call and text me at any time." Neah said as he got up and carried his empty dish over to the sink.

"Well it was fantastic meeting you and I'll definitely call you soon." I said smiling as I got Neah his coat.

"Me too I loved the Casserole see you soon Allen. Wisely don't do anything inappropriate I will know and treat you accordingly." Neah said looking Wisely straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you mean?" Wisely said looking really innocent.

"Believe it or not I for one don't need to be a mind reader to know what you intend to do. You have been warned. Bye Allen." Neah said turning from serious to happy in seconds. He waved and left leaving me and Wisely standing in the doorway.

"Do you want to stay for some wine or something?" I asked nervously ignoring the voice in my head screaming that inviting your therapist for a drink wasn't the best idea.

"Sure wine sounds good. Don't worry about the whole psychiatrist thing as you and me both agree there is nothing wrong with you unlike my Uncle Neah and I use the term 'Uncle' loosely is the one that needs therapy as well as quite a few of my other relatives." Wisely said making me believe further that he could somehow read my mind but also reassuring me. I quickly pushed all the dishes into the sink to sort out later and grabbed a bottle of good wine. Despite all the pain Cross caused me he had certainly manged to teach me what good wine tasted like. I grabbed two glasses and the bottle and placed them on the living room's table and poured two glasses. Wisely and I both picked up a glass.

"So I'd like to raise a glass to family however crazy." Wisely said causing me to laugh.

"Cheers." I said grinning.

"I'm afraid you've now entered the insane zone some of our other relatives make Neah look like a poster boy for sanity. And you can't get out of the black hole that is the family it just keeps sucking you in further." Wisely said smirking.

"They can't be that bad." I said laughing.

"Well they are with the exception of Road and Adam but I love them and family matters. Anyway I'm going to ignore Neah and face the consequences later Allen I really like you as more than a friend. Everything is going too fast but I still want to ask you out. I feel very strongly more strongly than anything else about my feelings towards you-"

"I'd like to go out with you." I said smiling mainly to cut Wisely off from his adorable but confusing confession.

"Great." Wisely said happily and immediately hugged me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked grinning as he pulled away.

"Well I need to go home and avoid Neah like the plague, God I wish he had a job currently. Tomorrow is Sunday so would you like to go out on a date with me?" Wisely asked slightly nervously.

"I'd love to I have nothing on anyway." I said grinning.

"Great well I have to go now. I'll see you at three tomorrow, bye Allen." Wisely said as I showed him out and waved goodbye. Life was sure getting interesting.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Now the Black Order may seem like idiots for not picking up on lots of things that appear obvious but the spy or spies for the Noah were mainly responsible for making sure most of the important crimes went unsolved. The spy or spies aren't very active currently as they are lying low but still telling the Noahs everything.**

**Allen also may seem stupid for not realising that Wisely and Neah are member's of the Noah family. But this is mainly due to the fact he has no reason to suspect them. Lots of people have large families and Wisely has even been referred to him as a psychiatrist by the Black Order so it seems unlikely to him.**

**I hope these explanations clear up any doubts over the story and please review me any questions and feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks for all the favourites, followings, and reviews. I'm revising heavily for my AS exams currently which is causing my writing to take a backseat role. After May, I'll hopefully be able to update faster and write more.**

**Chapter 5**

**Allen's pov**

What do you wear on a date? The question had been plaguing me ever since I woke up. My room looked like the wardrobe had exploded and after an hour, I was no closer to the answer. I swear I am morphing into a teenage girl. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair messing up all the effort I put into making it straight. My natural bedhead look was making its unwelcome appearance. I could handle the most horrific crime scenes and the annoying people I worked with fine. But when it came to getting ready for a date I was a complete disaster. I glanced at the clock and swore out loud. I only had thirty-three minutes left.

What to do? I couldn't call Lena for advice as it would involve telling her who I was going on a date with. I also didn't want her squealing in my ear on the weekend, I had enough of that a work after all. Just fuck it, I decided and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a plain top. Grabbing my black leather jacket I made a last ditch attempt to settle my hair giving it a slightly tamer look. I'd tidy my room up later. The doorbell rang. I went over and pulled the door open to reveal Wisely. He looked good in navy jeans and a semi-smart dress shirt.

"Hey, Wisely do you want to come in for a bit."

"Yes thank you. You look great by the way." Wisely said smiling. That was good as I'd be pissed off if I wrecked my room for no reason, I thought but didn't say. We stepped inside.

"You look good to have you had breakfast yet?" I asked causing Wisely to laugh.

"Allen it's just gone twelve am most people would call breakfast brunch now."

"Yes well I prefer to sleep through normal breakfast time so, brunch is breakfast for me despite what anyone says."

"I have had breakfast due to my sister Road dragging me out of bed. She forced fed me and told me what to wear for our date." Wisely said sounding slightly disgruntled causing me to laugh.

"That sounds awful you poor thing."

"I know and the worst thing is she's practically half my size and two years younger but, she still manages to boss me around. I love her though and she's not as annoying as the rest of the family tend to be."

"I've eaten do you have any plans for our date?" I asked curiously this was my first date after all.

I hadn't really found anyone before attractive leading to me resisting any emotional encounters. There had always been something off about other people even those I now called friends. It was only after three months of relentless badgering I went out with Lavi and Lena and, a whole year before I saw them as friends. The only people I had never felt off with were Wisely and Neah for some reason. I shook myself out of my thoughts as Wisely answered my question.

"I thought we could take turns in choosing a sight to see around Fallborough."

"That sounds good I would like that."

"I'm glad as option two was following my sister's suggestion of taking you to the doll museum that our Dad set up for her."

"Wow, that's-"

"I know weird. Dad is a politician and rich so he can do pretty much anything." Wisely explained awkwardly.

"Are we walking or driving."

"Driving we can take my car." Wisely offered as we got up and headed out. I felt my jaw drop in awe. It was a scarlet Shelby 427 Cobra.

"I think I'm in love. Can I drive it pretty please with like a dozen cherries on top?" I begged giving Wisely my best puppy dog eyes.

"God you're worst than Road and believe that's a feat to be proud of." Wisely said laughing as he chucked me the keys. I gently pulled open the door and slid into the driver's seat. I was glad the weather was good for once as the top of the car could be down.

"Your car is so cool I've been meaning to start a classic car collection."

"I'm being to feel like a third wheel on my own date." Wisely said causing me to laugh as I started the engine. My love of cars had started when Mana adopted me. We would drive everywhere constantly swapping cars for some reason. Cars were to me a way to be free to go whether I wanted to go with just stops for gas and food.

"Now you know how I feel whenever Lavi and Lena start snogging in front of me."

"Are they your friends? You've only mentioned them briefly before."

"They are my friends. Both of them are in a 'secret' relationship it's rather obvious to me but apparently no one else." I said smiling. I would never admit it to anyone but Lavi and Lena were ridiculously cute together. They had these dopey lovey dovey looks and sweet exchanges.

"Why are they in a secret relationship?"

"Komui Lena's brother and my supervisor is massively overprotective and wants to kill any boy who gets close to Lena romantically. Mr Bookman Lavi's guardian believes emotions get in the way of business so raised Lavi to not get involved with people. Both of them would freak out if they found out." I explained.

"Komui sounds like my Dad with Road. We should never let them meet in case they come up with some ridiculous plans."

"I second that, oh we're almost there."

"Where are we going?" Wisely asked curiously as we headed into the centre of the city.

"The best place to hang out and get ice cream of course," I answered smiling as I pulled into a good parking spot and we got out. "It's just around the corner," I said as I grabbed Wisely's hand to tug him along. We passed the huge office buildings alleyways for the space to open up into a large space. Roads ran around a grassy utopia. The park was full of all different people. The playground was full of scrawling children while their parents sunbathed and chatted. We headed over to the ice-cream pallor in almost the centre of the park.

"I'll have a bit of everything please," I said to the pallor's employee. "What do you want?" I asked Wisely.

"Vanilla and chocolate ice-cream." Wisely said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Oh don't worry I'll get it my order is a little on the pricey side. But thank you for offering." I said smiling.

"Well if you're sure."

"Positive," I answered as I got my order and Wisely grabbed his and we headed outside to sit in the sun.

"I'm paying for all of the dinner then."

"You really don't have to I make more than enough from my job and other things."

"You're forgetting I also make a lot of money and have a quite sizeable inheritance/allowance. What other things do you do to earn money though I'm curious?" Wisely asked.

"Oh, I play Poker and other games. Don't worry about treating me for it as I'm not an addict nor do I ever lose."

"You should meet my Uncle then. Despite his number of character faults and being a general annoyance he loves Poker. You beating him would be a nice blow to his ever growing ego."

"Sounds fun I do enjoy knocking people with massive egos down a peg or two I must admit. I've been meaning to ask have you been on many dates before?"

"Not really just some meals my Dad set up to try and make me socialise more. You're my first proper date."

"Me too, due to travelling often there was never really the time. When I settled here there was no one other than you that I was and am attracted to."

"Well, now we have each other-"

"Wisely!"

"Oh shit." Wisely said as a person ran up to him and hugged him. "Road what are you doing here?" Wisely asked the girl hugging him.

"I got bored at home Daddy's at work, Mum's ill, Tyki's out somewhere, Adam's busy with Neah doing you know what and Lero is hiding from me. So I decided to meet your date." Road said grinning as she turned her attention on to me.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you Road Wisely said a lot about you."

"Oh my God you're so cute Wisely said but he didn't provide a picture so I can only now appreciate your looks. He's been going on about you twenty-four seven. I have not seen him this excited since he got Gamako."

"Who's Gamako?"

"My pet frog. Road ignoring temporarily the fact you are gate-crashing my date how did you find us?" Wisely asked looking slightly annoyed I personally still didn't know what to make of the whole situation yet. Road seemed cool, though.

"Oh, I tracked your phone using the chip Dad installed in mine and yours to know where we are instead of getting his lackeys to follow us." Road said casually causing Wisely to groan as he wiped out his phone and started to dismantle the back. I was beginning to understand why Wisely said his Dad had 'problems'.

"God I told him not to do that anymore." Wisely groaned as he extracted the chip and trod on it, breaking the chips into pieces.

"You should probably call your Dad by the sounds of it he'll freak out at your chip losing its signal," I advised.

"I'll text him if I call I'll be on the phone for at least three hours."

"Yes, that's Daddy for you." Road helpfully supplied.

"So Road Wisely mentioned you like dolls," I said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh yes, they are so fun to play with and see. It's the reason why I recommended you two going to my Doll Museum. Do you like dolls?"

"I've never really had the chance to play with them, there was no dolls or toys in the orphanage I grew up in."

"That's horrible," Road exclaimed.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad I survived after all," I said quickly.

"Road now that you have met my date it's time for you to go and I will cut down on the time I lecture you later." Wisely said as he snapped his phone shut.

"But I want to stay I've only just met Allen after all and as I've said I was bored-"

"Road as much as love you, you are being a brat!" 

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too and please let's stop this now before we get into a fight in the middle of my date."

"She can stay Wisely." I said to end the fight and because I had finally decided on just going with the flow.

"Yay!" Road yelled as she grabbed on to me in a tight hug. Surprisingly like Neah's hug, it wasn't awkward.

"Fine if it's okay with you Allen, but Road you are not coming with us to the good restaurant I booked later."

"I'm okay with that," Road said as she smiled up at me. I couldn't help but like her, it seemed impossible not too really despite the craziest behaviour.

"Would you like me to get you some ice-cream Road?"

"Oh, you are too sweet if you and Wisely weren't dating I'd try and snap you up for myself. I'll have a bit of everything."

"That's my order too."

"We have so much in common we should just elope now."

"You know Road I am still here." Wisely said looking more amused than annoyed at Road's antics.

"Of course, I know brother as I have this remarkable talent of being able to see you yet ignore your presence," Road said sweetly.

"I'll go get your ice-cream," I said to avoid the start of another sibling spat. When I returned after waiting in the large que that had formed both Wisely and Road were saying weird insults to each other.

"And you're so lazy! I have honestly never met someone other than you who can sleep through a whole family gathering and multiple parties."

"Just because I'm more selectively in what I participate in than others does not make me lazy. However, what does make you a sugar and doll addict is your incessant need for both things."

"Says the one who when he doesn't get enough sleep threatens to go on a killing spree!"

"That sounds like me to I will admit" I added in as I put Road's ice-cream order down in front of her.

"Thank you, Allen, tell me what I owe you."

"It's nothing Road I couldn't take money off you."

"What a gentleman some people could learn from you," Road said looking pointedly at Wisely who seemed to be resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"It was the way I was brought up," I explained simply. My constructed façade had got me through life. The mannerism had become somewhat of a part of me but never the goody two shoes attitude. It was more than nice being able to be myself around these people.

"Dad tried with Wisely and Tyki but never fully succeeded."

"Yes well if I was a gentleman like Daddy I would have thrown myself off a bridge a long time ago." Wisely said mirroring Road's sweet tone earning him a glare.

"Allen has Wisely told you about our adventures at summer camp."

"Don't you dare!" Wisely said as he threatened Road with a spoon.

"To quote Grease 'tell me more'!" I said grinning as Wisely moaned and put his head on the table.

"Well, it was all an attempt by Neah and Adam to get us to socialise more with people outside of our selective schools. Now fun started on the way to camp.

**Wisely's pov**

I was wrong nobody in the family could be as annoying as Road when she put her mind to it. She had moved on from the Summer Camp stories to carefully edited family ones which were even worse.

"So then Wisely had to clean the twins room while wearing a nurses outfit. Daddy was having a super nose bleed while I snapped pictures. If you want I can show you some time I have a picture album for each family member after all. I'll have to start one for you soon." Road said happily. Was she trying to ruin my chance at a appearing the slightest bit normal and dateable? Probably knowing her.

"Thank you Road I would love to see the albums but you don't have to start one for me," Allen said sweetly as he kept flashing me these bemused looks. I guess it was better than him openly laughing out loud.

"I do have to it's practically a family condition, though I have to hide the albums. Some of the family don't appreciate my efforts."

"That's because you take great joy in photographing our worse moment instead of our good ones," I grumbled. I was still a little sore over the collection of bad snaps she had taken of me over the years.

"Really I didn't hear you complain when I forced Uncle Tyki to model dresses for me to take photos of," Road said innocently causing me to shut my mouth.

"Where do you want to go next?" Allen asked me. Anywhere away from Road, was my first thought.

"I was thinking of taking you to the family woods. It's on the grounds of the mansion but is quite far away from the building so you don't have to worry about meeting anyone." But it's close enough to leave Road there if I grab you and make a quick getaway, I added mentally.

"That's sounds cool."

"It is cool Adam personally designed a playground and hideout in the woods for us to play in," Road said as, she left out the fact that underneath the woods was a maze of tunnels, usually used for not so legal purposes.

"Road did you drive here?"

"No, a maid dropped me off."

"Good well, we'll take my car to the woods then," I said. We got up and headed back to the car. Thankfully the conversation had turned to the latest TV shows and not back to tell embarrassing stories about me. The woods was only a small drive away with the mansion being longer due to the full extent of the grounds. The woods surrounded the actual house that could be seen vaguely if you got to the end of the treeline. I parked the car in a small layby which could only really be seen if you looked for it.

"We're here it's only a short walk to the main structure from this point," I said as we got out. I grabbed Allen's hand before Road could to pull him along.

"Your home is really big even though you said it was I thought I'd, at least, be able to see the actual building."

"Yes, Adam wanted a private place for the family to all meet up as we can cause quite a bit of trouble. It's also your home now as you're dating my brother and related to Neah." Road said helpfully causing Allen to blush slightly. Both at the mention of dating and being a member of the family. I gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled up at me. God, he was so handsome, I would definitely be rubbing it in Road's face later he was mine, not hers. A little brotherly payback for embarrassing me was in order after all. The trees opened up into a small clearing.

"Allen we are now letting you in on a secret which can't reveal to anyone."

"Ever," Road emphasised.

"Do you swear not tell any outsider this secret."

"By outsider, he means anyone, not in the family." Road supplied, she was really ruining my attempt to add some dramatics into the situation.

"I swear," Allen said smiling.

"Good well just follow me," I stated as I reluctantly let go of his hand and, walked over to the large tree trunk of one of the trees. I pressed the secret panel causing the catch to be released. A piece of the tree swung out revealing stairs heading upwards. The stairs leading to the tunnels were in a different trunk.

"Oh my God, that is amazing!" Allen exclaimed in excitement as he practically jumped up and down.

"Wait till you see the whole place," I said grinning as we all made our way up the steps. The opening came out into a network of bridges leading to different tree houses with different layouts and features inside them.

"How the hell didn't I see this before?" Allen asked as he looked around from the platform we were on that led to different places in the tree network. The reason he hadn't seen the network was because only people who knew about its existence could see it.

"People don't look up," Road said simply.

"Plus the design also makes the network not very visible from the ground," I added. "You can probably see it now if you look closely."

"How rich exactly are you guys?"

"Adam on his own is in the top ten richest men in the world list. The rest of us either receive a large inheritance to get by on till we can fund our own lives." I explained.

"I get my money mainly through gambling and investments," Allen stated.

"That what Tyki does to you should meet him," Road said.

"I already told him that Road. Do you want to have a look around? You won't be able to see everything today because the network spans the whole wood area." I offered.

"I'd love to," Allen said, and I and Road led him away from the more questionable and definitely criminal tree houses, to the tamer ones. We showed Allen around the littler houses first which mainly consisted of chill out areas styled differently by individual Noahs over the years. We had to drag Allen out of the Casino/Games room Tyki had set up to look at the bigger tree houses. The larger houses were mainly used as actual houses and kitted out with a living room, bathroom, bedroom and kitchen with other empty rooms to be decorated if a Noah moved in. Usually, when one of us got sick of the others while we lived in the same place they'd move into a tree house to avoid conflict. The other larger houses contained a library and play area to name a few uses. We finished up the tour in one of the chill out houses. It was equipped with all the latest gear in the game industry as well as plush furnishings and a pool table.

"Your home is awesome and I've just seen a bit of the grounds." Allen said while leaning back into the leather couch smiling. I sat next to him while Road fiddled about with the TV to find a suitable channel.

"The main house is duller as it's quite old fashioned and ornate to impress guests at parties," I explained.

"But the private areas for just the family are cooler like here," Road remarked as she settled on a teenage girl film.

"I and Allen need to go now Road," I said mainly to escape her and the film.

"But why I'm having much more fun now," Road whined.

"Because I have a reservation just for me and Allen at a Restaurant and we'll be late." I stated though it wasn't true as the table had been reserved for the whole night.

"Fine," Road said with a sigh and she hugged Allen. "It was nice meeting you, Allen."

"You to Road," Allen said smiling as Road detangled herself.

"We let's go." I said grabbing Allen's hand before Road changed her mind. Road saw us off as we got into the car and drove off.

"I apologise about my sister and I emphasize like I did with Neah there is no blood relation going on."

"Its fine I like her. Of course, it would have been better meeting her when we weren't on a date, though. But, on the bright side, I got to learn more about you from her." Allen said smirking and I groaned.

"When she's in a relationship I will gate-crash and spill the beans on her too!" I vowed out loud to myself while Allen laughed. He has a nice laugh I noted absentmindedly to myself while focusing on the road.

"Are all the relatives as crazy as Road and Neah?"

"Some are namely my Dad for one but, others are calmer and quieter. You'll be able to see when you meet them."

"Are you sure they'd want to meet me?" Allen asked biting his lip. I could tell from his thoughts and body language that he was worried about what the others would think of him. In reality, they all wanted to meet him and would accept him no matter what. It was the Noah way after all. But Allen didn't know that.

"Of course, they do! You would not believe the amount of demands I received for me to introduce you to them after they found about us dating." And before that, I silently added.

"But what if they don't like me?"

"Well, then I'll just have to become emancipated then. To be honest I have thought about it before." I said shrugging.

"No, you wouldn't"

"Yes, I would for you actually and for me too," I added as Allen went bright red it was really cute. "We're here," I said grinning as I pulled into the parking spot of the Restaurant.

"Wisely how did you get a table here it's the best place in the city?"

"You'll find out Allen that our family has all the right kind of connections when you meet all of them," I said smiling as I held his hand again and lead him inwards. A steward politely showed us to our table on a balcony overlooking the busy streets.

"Here are your menus sirs. I will be back shortly to take your orders." The waiter said respectively before going away.

"I can speak multiple languages but I don't think I can pronounce a word on this menu. I also believe they have started making words." Allen said as he scrunched up his nose in distaste causing me to laugh.

"Neither can I and my Dad has been forced me into attending etiquette classes for six years."

"I would order a bit of everything but I don't want to put you out."

"It's no trouble really and at least that way we would know what things are for any future outings," I said shrugging and the waiter appeared as if on cue to take our orders. The rest of the meal progressed nicely with us talking about interest and hobbies. Before long it was time to take Allen back home.

**Everyone's pov**

**Allen's Home**

"I had a great time today, thank you Wisely."

"Me to Allen and sorry again about my sister." Wisely said smiling as they walked up to Allen's front door.

"I guess we'll see each other soon in therapy," Allen said as they stopped just outside the door.

"I'm looking forward to it and I'll text you." Wisely agreed and he leaned forward to press a light kiss on Allen's lips who equally responded. The tender moment was broken by Wisely's phone causing them to pull apart.

"Shit, it's Neah, how the fuck did he know?" Wisely said causing Allen to laugh as Wisely promptly denied the call.

"I'm guessing Road told him."

"Sometimes I really dislike my family. I better get going now, I'll see you later."

"Bye Wisely," Allen said as he left.

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait I've been crazily busy. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this story more regularly soon when I finish some of my other stories.**

**With the new developments in the manga, I want to emphasise that the Earl and Neah are not related in this story. Mana is a completely different person to the Earl but, is still Neah's brother. **

**Chapter 6**

**Everyone's pov**

**Town Hall**

The Fallborough Town Hall was lit up by bright candlelight as the rich mingled at a Charity Gala. Tables littered the floor dressed up in white and red fabrics with bone china plates and crystal glasses. Waiters walked around delivering the best quality food on sliver plates that matched the cutlery. A stage was set up to the side with a dance area just below it.

The crowd's attention was firmly placed on the stage where Fallborough's Mayor Andrew Nansen was giving a speech on the importance of charity. Finders were situated at the exits to look out for any threats. Suddenly a loud bang carried through the air as heat cascaded outwards from the stage and shrapnel. Screams pierced the room as everyone panicked and a stampede started towards the door. The Finders launched into crowd control mode, while one called urgently for back-up and an ambulance. In the panic nobody noticed two figures slip out of the supposedly locked exit in the back.

**Allen's pov**

I tried to conceal my yawn as I walked into the latest crime-scene. If there was one thing I hated more than early morning were disruptions to my bloody sleep. The place was a mess burn marks littered the area. Fancy decorations had been torn and broken if not completely destroyed. Klaud was already here with everyone's least favourite toddler Kanda. Lena and Lavi still had to arrive but, Johnny was already examining the body. The body was in a complete and utter state with bits lying around the place that had been torn off by the impact of the bomb.

"His name is Andrew Nansen, you may recognise it as he used to work for our division in Australia. He was fired for suspected ties with the Noahs and, the fact he became Mayor practically proves this. Clearly, it back fired on him." Klaud sated as the body was bagged.

"Did anyone see anything?" I asked.

"No, not even the Find-"

"General over here, look!" Johnny yelled as we rushed over. A message was appearing around the stage. 'To those who cast us aside and sought to contain us, we attack as one. We'll show you what happens when you burn us and threaten us. People are animals that need to be put down for their crimes. Till the next time.'

"There's two of them. That doesn't fit the profile we had." Kanda muttered.

"No it doesn't but, we know it's the same people as the Noah confirmed it. The crimes are also in line."

"You're both right we need to review all our evidence and, look for possible Akuma and Skulls that work as two. The message will help narrow it down as, I imagine only a few would write something like this. Johnny tell Lena and Lavi to meet us at the Office when they get here. We need to start looking for these people straight away."

"Yes General." Johnny echoed as we followed her out. I sighed as I got in my car and looked at the clock. It was only four am and I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

"There needs to be a law against getting up early," I grumbled to myself as I started the engine. I drove through the Costa driveway before going to work. The only way to survive at this hour was through copious amounts of tea after all. Thankfully it was too early for Emilia to be on reception so, I escaped the daily chat. Lena and Lavi had arrived while I got tea but, the building was practically a ghost town at this hour.

"Any ideas?" I asked Lavi as, I deposited a drink on his and Lena's desks.

"Well, the message and the fact we now know its two people narrowed it down. But, there is still quiet a list."

"The Scientists are trying to put together a new profile which should help," Lena added as she sipped her Coffee concoction.

"Why do you never get me tea?" Kanda yelled.

"Because everyone knows you shouldn't give excess caffeine to children," I replied as I sat down to flick through the files we had narrowed it down to. Thankfully Kanda was too tired to throw a hissy fit. We all worked in peace for a few hours. Everyone slowly started to come in around us as, we worked on looking at the past cases and new information. The profile was sent up at eight am which narrowed down the list further.

"I think I got it," Lavi shouted. Causing the entire Office to turn around and look at him. Bookman let out an annoyed huff as Lavi turned slightly red. I walked over to him to look at the computer screen.

"It certainly fits. You should show Klaud we should at least go and, interview them if they're at this address still."

"You're right thanks, Al." Lavi said as I scrunched up my nose due to distaste at the nickname. Lavi practically barged into Klaud's Office. Only a few moments later he and Klaud came out of the Office.

"Allen, Kanda go with Lavi to the suspects' house. They may still be there and, if they are just interview them."

"Yes General." I and Kanda said.

"Do you want to go in my car?" I asked sweetly.

"Not even if Hell froze over, Beansprout I'm not suicidal."

"I second Kanda's notion let's take my car," Lavi said as he grabbed his keys.

"You guys are no fun. Live a little." I complained as we headed down to the carpark.

**Angela pov**

**Cottage**

"There here." I murmured to my twin Sophia.

"Remember what the Earl said to do."

"I know. It's a pity I was looking forward to getting more revenge but, the Lord and Lady Noahs will do it for us." I said as Sophia agreed. I observed from the widow three men wander up to the cottage. Two of them seemed to be having an argument while the third was grinning and laughing. I felt the hatred blossom in me. How dare they laugh and have fun, when it had been denied to us. We couldn't do anything though due to the Earl strictly instructing me and Sophia to self-destruct. A knock sounded on the door. I could feel the slight Noah energy now, it was faint but, still there coming from the white-haired man.

"Goodbye, my sister dearest." Men and Sophia said together as our magic exploded from within us.

**Lavi's pov**

The cottage suddenly burst flames in front of us.

"Fuck," I swore as Kanda threw himself at the door that burst open. The blaze was coming from upstairs. "It's dangerous guys," I yelled as Kanda and Allen went in. Why does no one ever listen to me? I followed them despite fear the ceiling would soon collapse. The place was made out of rock but, the furnishings were all wood and fabric which, would quickly go up.

"I found there equipment," Allen yelled from the Kitchen.

"Great let's get out now." I screeched as a bit of the ceiling started to collapse. Thankfully both the idiots listened this time. Just as Allen left the door the whole ceiling collapsed, revealing what looked like humans remains among burnt furnishing.

"Look," Kanda said pointing upwards. Protruding from the smoke were words. 'Time to play Exorcists nine pm the Fallborough Museum. I'm looking forward to taking the Crown. With all my hate the Ninth.'

"I guess the Noah is referring to the Diamond Crown on loan to us from the Royal's estate," I said thoughtfully. The Crown was made out of pure sliver with velvet and diamonds woven in.

"Well this is one for the Property Division and, it gives us a break for now," Allen said cheerfully as he took a picture of the smoke. "I for one am looking forward to getting more sleep."

"I second that," Kanda grumbled as he rang the Order.

"I feel sorry for those girls, if they hadn't been shunned by their community and called Witches, this wouldn't have happened to them," I said sadly.

"Me to Lavi," Allen said absent-mindedly as he took some photographs of the crime scene on his phone.

"The team should be arriving soon," Kanda said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Great well I need to get going after that, I have to see Wisely again," Allen said grinning.

"I'm glad you're happy about that," I said smiling, though I was actually shocked. Allen hated people messing with him or his head even if it was for his benefit. It was a miracle that Allen found Wisely acceptable to talk to let alone actually look forward to seeing him. There had to be something else going on.

"Who's Wisely."

"None of your business Bakanda."

"What did you call me Beansprout!"

"B-a-k-a-n-d-a idiot I see I have to sound it out for your small brain to comprehend as usual."

"Really well I would have to use dolls to demonstrate what I mean to you."

"I knew you still played with dolls Kanda it represents your mental age of five."

"Well, your age is three."

"What a lame comeback it shows that you actually must be three and I was being kind."

"You two stop fighting," Lena yelled as she pushed herself in between Kanda and Allen.

"He started." Kanda and Allen cried out together before shooting each other annoyed looks. I couldn't help but laugh, sometimes they were so alike it was scary, though both would deny it till the end of their days.

"Well, I'm ending. In case you have forgotten you are on a crime scene and Allen you have an appointment."

"Shit I'm going to be late. Lavi, I'm borrowing your car." Allen yelled as he grabbed my keys out of my pocket despite my annoyed protest.

"Take good care of it or I'll end you."

"No, you won't," Allen yelled as he got in to my car and drove off like a madman. I felt my heart sink. Great, I'd have to buy another car as Allen didn't seem to understand that my car didn't do speed. Lena shot me a sympathetic look. God, she was so beautiful I couldn't wait to see her later on. But what I really couldn't wait for was to go public with our relationship, just doing it was the problem. I sighed as Klaud arrived and started to order us around.

**Wisely's pov**

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I'm late, work was crazy. I got dragged out of bed at the most sinful time of before twelve am and, I'm being generous with that time allowance." Allen said regretfully as he deposited himself on my couch.

"That's fine I'm just glad you're here, it gets boring staring at my client's notes."

"I know the feeling paperwork is practically one of the worst evils invented by man, coming a close second after shitty tea which, as everyone knows is the Devils work." Allen moaned as I couldn't help but laugh.

"I admit those two evils rate highly on my chart of wickedness to. Why did you have to get up early then?"

"Another bomb went off, you probably saw it on the news. We got the people behind, turned out it was twins, but they ended up committing suicide when we approached the house."

"That sounds like a long day, I suggest you get an early night after this."

"I agree with that the tiredness is creeping up on me now."

"Then how about I drive you home? "

"That would be nice but, how will you get back?"

"I got a lift to work so I can just get one back home from your place or catch a bus."

"Well if you don't mind."

"I really don't we're in a relationship now so I need to help take care of you," I said and smiled as Allen blushed. "Now let's get this session over and done with. I thought we could talk about your time with Cross in more detail." I suggested as horns seemed to grow out of Allen's head.

"Well, it all started when Mana died. I spent days mourning his passing when I woke up in a Hospital. But, then Cross came barging in one day and demanded I go with him to train. I told him to fuck off but, he didn't. In the end, I said yes to stop his annoying monologue about human goodness. Then I was dragged into years of 'training' before being dumped at the Order. That pretty much sums up my time with him."

"What did the training involve?"

"Mainly paying for his bills constantly and doing random jobs. He did take me to numerous crime scenes over the years so, I mainly learnt lots of skills there like what to look for. I ended up teaching myself Poker and some fighting techniques to survive. But, my formal training didn't begin properly until I started at the Black Order."

"Okay, and what was it like joining the Order?"

"Well, it was a relief leaving behind Cross' constant demands and bills. I started training more or less at the same time as the people in my unit so, it was nice being in the same boat as everyone else. I didn't properly open up to everyone like most people did but, I eventually made friends with Lena and Lavi. I get on with most of the Order members except the monkey and toddler."

"Who are the monkey and toddler?" I asked smiling.

"Chazoii is the monkey he is just so annoying its constant blah blah blah with him. I swear his brain is the size of a pea and he is such a religious nut and bigoted. Kanda is the toddler, he is just my polar opposite, annoying and a prick constantly. There the only two people in the Order that I've met that I can't stand currently."

"Well, you make them sound truly charming," I said causing Allen to snort which was quiet cute. "Well that's are time up."

"These sessions always go by so fast," Allen said as he got up and we walked down to his car. "Lavi nearly looked like a ghost he was so pale when, I told him I was borrowing his car to get to our session. So I took pity on him and drove to the Order to get my car which was why I was really late." Allen explained as he tossed me his keys and we got in the car.

"Poor thing," I said sarcastically causing Allen to laugh.

"Don't tell him that if you meet him, he'll start developing a complex. I don't need another Krory or Miranda, as lovely as they are. You see nervous breakdowns happen practically every day in my Office due to them making tiny mistakes. Which causes my urge to scream and, throw tables which I do at Kanda."

"That sounds like most of our family gatherings at least you'll be prepared to an extent when you meet everyone." I said grimacing as I remembered the time Skin threw a fridge at me for supposedly stealing his sweets.

"Great, well it's better than living a dull life I suppose."

"I can agree with that," I said chuckling as I pulled up outside Allen's home. I walked Allen up to his front door.

"Well, this is me," Allen said somewhat awkwardly as neither of us wanted to leave.

"It is but before you go there is something I've been wanting to do," I said as I pulled Allen in for a chaste kiss. The kiss deepened as Allen eagerly pressed back against my lips. He opened his mouth causing me to trace it with my tongue as I delved in further. We eventually parted for air.

"Wow that was something else," Allen said smiling as he looked up into my eyes.

"Yeah, it was. Do you want to go on another date with me soon?"

"I'd love." Allen squealed as we kissed again before Allen disappeared into his apartment after bidding me goodnight. I grinned as I walked down the pavement while texting an Akuma to pick me up. This was a good night.

**Everyone's pov**

"What is happening?"

"I don't know but, I'm quiet scared over the fact that we may have entered a parallel dimension," Lavi whispered as he and Lena hid behind his desk.

"Either that or Hell has frozen over. I have never seen him happy at this hour before. Even when Kanda got hugged to near death by Tiedoll and treated like a little kid, he was still ready to commit a homicide."

"Why are you two hiding behind the desk?" Allen said cheerfully as he came over.

"How much tea have you had?" Lena asked warily as she and Lavi got up.

"My usual amount, at this time, of course, three. And shouldn't you be answering my question first?"

"Why are you so happy? It's early and you hate early."

"That's why you're hiding under a desk," Allen said looking unimpressed. "I thought it was because you two were snogging or hiding from Komui. What a let down."

"Why are you so happy?" Lavi repeated causing Allen to roll his eyes.

"Don't be repetitive you sound like the brainless idiots in our Office. I am happy because I had a great night, not that it's any of your business."

"What happened then? Did you get a new brand of tea?"

"Did a new Casino open?"

"Did Kanda or Chazoii get run over right in front of you?"

"Did you run over Kanda or Chazoii?"

"Did Cross promise to stop making you foot all his bills?"

"Please stop your wrong on all accounts."

"Then what is it?" Lavi and Lena said together.

"Please stop that, you know I hate when you two talk at the same time. All I'll say is that I had a good time with a friend."

"A friend huh," Lavi said as Lena grinned.

"Is this friend by any chance more than a friend?"

"Our little Ally is growing up so fast. When can we meet her or him, you know we won't judge." Lavi said throwing an arm around Allen who groaned.

"Guys stop it."

"He didn't deny it." Lavi and Lena sang gleefully together, earning an even bigger scowl from Allen.

"I hate to break-up this little get together guys but, you can chat at lunch. There's been another murder," Klaud said as she walked over to the group.

"Of course General," Allen said as he detangled himself from Lavi.

"Good, it's in a flat on the rough side of town. I expect you three to be on your best behaviour." Klaud said shooting them a look.

"Well to save you two the trouble of fearing your immediate deaths, I'll drive on my own," Allen said as he darted off.

"Don't think for even a second this is over Allen Walker." Lavi and Lena yelled.

**Thank you for reading please review.**


End file.
